NATARLE: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by MapleRose
Summary: The guide and user manual on how to take care of your Strict Combat Commander and Vice Captain


Author's Notes: The original idea of Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual series belongs to _Teresa Green_, and first adapted for the SEEDverse by mumyou nanashi.

Oh yeah, may contain some spoilers for end of SEED.

Enjoy!

* * *

**NATARLE BADGIRUEL: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated NATARLE BADGIRUEL unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your Strict Combat Commander and Vice Captain, please pay close attention to the following instructions:

-

**Basic Information**

**-**

Name: Natarle Badgiruel (a.k.a. Ensign Badgiruel, Lieutenant Badgiruel, Miss Captain)

Date of Manufacture: 24 December C.E. 46

Place of Manufacture: Earth, Atlantic Federation

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: 174 cm

Weight: Classified

-

**Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL unit will come with the following accessories:**

**-**

One (1) standard issued Earth Alliance officer's uniform and cap, Ensign

One (1) set of civilian clothes, for recon missions

One (1) book of EA military laws and regulations

One (1) handgun

-

Please take note that the battleship DOMINION is not included with your NATARLE BADGIRUEL unit. Please contact the head officer of the Lunar Base to obtain it. Do note that the DOMINION may also come with a MURUTA AZRAEL unit, and you should be careful of the interactions between the two (see unit interactions section for details).

-

**Programming:**

**-**

The NATARLE BADGIRUEL unit is not all that flexible when it comes to bending the rules. However, she will do as she is asked, as long as it's within her ability. If you have any trouble getting her to obey you, just tell her you're a superior officer and that it's an order. Don't feel offended or scared if she says she's going to put this in her report.

**LAWYER:** The NATARLE BADGIRUEL is very good at memorizing laws and regulations. Just give her one night and she'll know the laws by memory, even all the loopholes that other lawyers aren't even aware of. With her as your lawyer, you can't lose! Or hire her out as a lawyer, and watch the cash roll in.

**BODYGUARD:** As a professionally trained soldier, the NATARLE BADGIRUEL has fairly good combat skills, and she is pretty loyal. She will protect you just fine, as long as you don't mind being made fun of for being protected by a female.

**DECISION MAKER: **Can't make up your mind? Need to decide on something in the next few moments? The NATARLE BADGIRUEL can make a quick decision for you! As long as you don't mind using hostages to stop conflicts. And you might have to deal with the consequences later, but hey, at least you don't be stuck not being able to decide.

**STRATEGIST: **Need to capture a few Gundams, like the FREEDOM™ for example? Let the NATARLE BADGIRUEL come up with a strategy and watch her execute it with military precision. However, don't blame her if the FREEDOM™ ends up escaping; it's not her fault the KIRA YAMATO has the ULTIMATE COORDINATOR™ chips.

**SUPERVISOR:** Have trouble getting your underlings or teammates to listen to what you say? Ever wish your project team would stop dawdling and get to work? The NATARLE BADGIRUEL is very good at getting people to get back to work. With her stern voice and icy stare, you never have to worry about people not listening to your orders again!

**MODERATOR:** Ever find yourself in an awkward situation with people you don't like and wish to get out of it? The NATARLE BADGIRUEL is very good at dealing with crazy people (or units) she doesn't like. If you ever find yourself in that awkward situation, let her deal with those crazy people for you!

-

**Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL has four (4) different settings:**

**-**

Serious/Stern (Default Setting)

Angry/Annoyed

Kind/Compassionate

Heroic (Locked)

Unit is usually Serious/Stern, especially if she's running one of her programs, which she takes very seriously. The Kind/Compassionate setting is triggered by hungry and crying kids, or by a crying FLAY ALLSTER. The Angry/Annoyed mode is activated whenever someone fails to do their duty, or when interacting with a MURUTA AZRAEL unit. The Heroic mode is unlocked when she decides to take MURUTA AZRAEL down with her (Warning: this may cause your unit to suffer irreversible damages).

-

**Relations with other units:**

**-**

Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL unit seems cold at first, but continuous interactions with certain units will cause her to warm up a bit.

**MURRUE RAMIUS:** The NATARLE BADGIRUEL is often exasperated by the way this unit leads and makes decisions, and often jumps in and makes decisions for her. This will cause some conflict between the two units, but don't worry, these two units are friends, more or less, and acknowledge each others' strengths. Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL may even learn some compassion from the MURRUE RAMIUS. If these two units end up fighting, don't worry, it's not because they hate each other, she's just following orders.

**KIRA YAMATO:** The NATARLE BADGIRUEL views this unit as a valuable soldier, and may want to enlist the KIRA YAMATO by any means. If you don't want your KIRA YAMATO to be forced to enlist, simply get an ADMIRAL HALBERTON unit to tell your NATARLE BADGIRUEL off. Also, your NATARLE BADGIRUEL may disapprove of this unit's actions, such as the KIRA YAMATO's decision to return LACUS CLYNE to ATRHUN ZALA. If you worry about the KIRA YAMATO's safety, get MU LA FLAGA and MURRUE RAMIUS units to defend him.

**MURUTA AZRAEL:** WARNING: encounters with this unit must always be with approached with caution and/or be supervised. The MURUTA AZRAEL will be constantly be annoying, taunting, or threatening your NATARLE BADGIRUEL. Usually, your NATARLE BADGIRUEL can handle dealing with him, however, she is not happy doing so and will switch to the Angry/Annoyed mode. Continued interactions with this unit will annoy the MURUTA AZRAEL, and he may shoot and injure your NATARLE BADGIRUEL, and it will unlock her Heroic mode, during which she will lock MURUTA AZRAEL inside the bridge of the DOMINION in order to take him down (ie kill), along with herself.

-

**Other unit interactions:**

**- **

**ARNOLD NEUMANN:** This unit may or may not have a crush on your NATARLE BADGIRUEL. Either way, he and your NATARLE BADGIRUEL will get along well as comrades, and your unit will occasionally bring water to this unit (and then lecture him for dropping the bottle because he forgot about the gravity).

**MU LA FLAGA:** Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL is exasperated and sometimes annoyed at this unit's creative and unorthodox way of doing things and his attitude. However, being comrades, your unit is willing to work together with this unit, and is somewhat sad to say goodbye to this unit.

**FLAY ALLSTER: **This unit will trigger your NATARLE BADGIRUEL's Kind/Compassionate mode, especially when she starts crying and confides in your unit. Other than that, these two units will generally get along.

**SHANI ANDRAS, CLOTHO BUER, ORGA SABNAK: **These units are extremely unstable, and should be approached with caution. Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL may be curious about them, and look up their background information, so do not be alarmed if she pokes around the records. Even though these units are unstable, they will obey your NATARLE BADGIRUEL, especially if you're running the Supervisor program. However, we don't encourage prolonged interaction between these units and yours, just as a caution.

-

**Cleaning:**

**-**

The NATARLE BADGIRUEL is more than capable of cleaning herself. She does not require, or desire, any help from you when it comes to cleaning, so please leave her alone, unless you want bullets in your head. If you really _must_ clean her, knock her out first, and remember, do not machine-wash; towel-dry only, do not tumble dry. Unit may be dry-cleaned.

-

**Energy:**

**-**

Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL unit needs healthy food to give her energy. Feed her thrice daily, with generous portions of military rations.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**-**

Q: I don't want my NATARLE BADGIRUEL to go into Heroic mode. Rather, I don't want her to die along with MURUTA AZRAEL. Is there a way to kill the MURUTA AZRAEL without having to sacrifice my unit?

A: We suggest keeping her away from the MURUTA AZRAEL if you don't want her to go into Heroic mode and sacrifice herself. However, if you want to kill the MURUTA AZRAEL without harming your unit, you could purchase the GBA TOMO TO KIMI TO SENJOU DE™ chip for the low low price of $234232.99. After installing this chip, find a nearby ARNOLD NEUMANN unit and help get him to confess to your NATARLE BADGIRUEL. This will eventually cause her to abandon the DOMINION, leaving the MURUTA AZRAEL alone in the bridge to be killed by a nearby ARCHANGEL.

-

Q: Help! My NATARLE BADGIRUEL has taken my friend's LACUS CLYNE hostage. Sure it made the RAU LE CREUSET stop attacking, but her ATHRUN ZALA unit would like her back, and my friend wouldn't stop complaining about it. What should I do?

A: Don't worry, just get a KIRA YAMATO unit to return your friend's LACUS CLYNE. Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL may be unhappy about it and want to court-martial the KIRA YAMATO, but don't worry, because the KIRA YAMATO is a civilian, and because he is needed to pilot the STRIKE, he won't be punished too badly.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**-**

Problem: You want your NATARLE BADGIRUEL to get a boyfriend, but not sure who to recommend. And she's giving you weird looks for even suggesting such a thing.

Solution: Please do NOT force your NATARLE BADGIRUEL to go out with any units. She will if she wants to. If you force her too much, you may end up with a bullet in your head (again, we're not responsible for that, since it's your fault). If you really really want a boyfriend for her, we suggest buying and installing the GBA TOMO TO KIMI TO SENJOU DE™ chip, and helping the ARNOLD NEUMANN to confess to her. She may end up returning his feelings.

-

Problem: Your NATARLE BADGIRUEL isn't smiling, she's always so cold to everyone. You're worried that her Kind/Compassionate mode is broken.

Solution: The Kind/Compassionate mode is not broken, you're just not giving her the right conditions to switch to the mode. Are you constantly annoying her or having her fight and work (running the Bodyguard and Lawyer programs)? Of course she wouldn't smile. To get her to warm up, be nice to her. Give her some time off. And introduce her to some kids (not teenagers though).

-

With proper care and maintenance, your NATARLE BADGIRUEL unit will lead a long and happy life, _if_ you remove any MURUTA AZRAEL units around early on. Otherwise, she might end up going into Heroic mode and go down with the DOMINION.

-

* * *

Endnotes: This is waaayyyy long overdue XD But it ended up being kinda fun to write.

Oh, the GBA TOMO TO KIMI TO SENJOU DE chip refers to the Tomo to Kimi to Senjou de game for GBA, where if you help Neumann confess to Natarle, she'll return his feelings, and at the end, she'll leave the Dominion with just Azrael on board, and notify the Archangel of his intensions, so the Archangel ends up firing first. So Natarle survives, and Mwu survives as well.


End file.
